Fun Saturday Night!
by Rutter66463
Summary: It all happened on a long Saturday Night. Fabina. Moy! Adopted from DancingQueen4Life101
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV:

Fabian and I have been dating for 3 months now. Joy and I are best friends. Joy is now dating Mick.(A/N: Mick is back and Eddie is still here) I woke up and grabbed my outfit and got in the shower. I got out within 10 minutes and put on my jeans with a hot pink tank top. I then brushed my teeth and hung up my towel. I went back into mine, Amber's, and Joy's room (A/n: I made them share because they are all really close) and put on my makeup. I put on black eyeliner, All That Glitters eye shadow, Mascara, bronzer, and blush. I then curled my hair. I was done within the next hour. Amber and Joy woke up really early. I don't know why it's a Saturday. After I was finished with everything I grabbed my cell and placed it into my pocket. I then headed downstairs. It was 9am. I walked in and everyone was there.

"Morning." I said. I then kissed Fabian passionately.

"Morning." Everyone said. There were blueberry pancakes on the table. I took two and cut it up and put syrup on it. Then I poured myself a glass of orange juice. Alfie and Mick had like a stack of blueberry pancakes.

"So. Joy, Amber when did you get up?" I asked.

"7:30. We were thinking about going into town. Anyone one come?" Joy asked.

"Sure. I will come. Fabian?" I asked.

"Yea. How about we all go?" Fabians suggested.

"Yea." Everyone agreed.

"Trudy!" Amber screeched startling us. She ran in.

"What's wrong?" Trudy asked startled.

"Nothing. We were wondering if we can all go into town?" I asked

"Yes. Was it necessary to scream Amber?" she asked.

"Sorry." She said. We all laughed. Then after breakfast everyone went to get ready. I ran upstairs to get my purse and money. Then I headed downstairs. Fabian was there already. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a guitar on it and jeans. Also he was wearing his guitar pick necklace and black sneakers. Then Mick entered. He was wearing a plane red t-shirt and jeans and black sneakers with a white stripe. Jerome came in after wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers. Then Alfie came in wearing a gray alien shirt with jeans and black sneakers. The last of the boys was Eddie who was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans and white sneakers and a gray sweatshirt. Now all the girls came down. Amber was wearing a pink dress with a white cardigan and black wedges. Then behind Amber was Mara. Mara was wearing a blue tank top with a floral black skirt and flip-flops. Then behind her was Joy who was wearing blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with flip flops. Then was Patricia who was wearing purple jeans and a plane black tank top. We then headed into the three taxies that Trudy called for. I shared a cab with Fabian, Alfie, and Amber, the next cab was Patricia, Eddie, Mick and Joy, and then the following cab was Jerome and Mara. We got to town within 10 minutes. I went with Fabian to the park. We laid on the grass.

"I love you." Fabian said. I turned my head to him.

"I love you to." I said. We then kissed passionately. He then got up and took my hand and pulled me up. We went on all long stroll in the park.

"Listen. I am so glad you and Joy are friends." He said.

"Yea. I am to." I said.

"Want to have a sleepover tonight in my room? Amber will be with Alfie. I am still crept out about the whole Senkhara business from last year." I said.

"Yes. I will." He said. Then he kissed me. We headed back to the others and went shopping for hours. Everyone was annoyed with Amber complaining about us trying things on. We then went to dinner.

"Hello. How many?" a young waitress asked.

"10" I said. She then seated us.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked

"1 root bear" I said.

"Make that 2 root bears." Fabian said.

"I will have a sprite." Joy said.

"Make that 3 sprites actually." Mara said. One for her and Amber.

"The rest of us will have a coke." Jerome said. The rest meaning Alfie, Eddie, Mick and Patricia. We then started talking. The waitress returned with our drinks and took our orders. I ordered pasta, Jerome, Eddie and Mick ordered Pizza, Mara ordered Chicken Parmesan, Amber and Joy ordered a salad, Fabian and Alfie ordered spaghetti, and Patricia ordered a Chicken Salad. While we waited for our food to come we were just talking about school and stuff. The food finally came out and we ate. Then we got the check and headed out. it was 10pm. We got home, I put my pajamas on and Fabian went to get his pajamas on and came upstairs. He laid down next to me. I got up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am locking the door." I said. Then he got up. We then started making out. I took off his shirt. He took off my shirt and my bra. I took of his pants and boxers. He took off my jeans and thong and we started doing it. After we did it, we put our pajamas back on and laid down.

"That was amazing." Fabes said.

"Yea. It was." I agreed. Then I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up and Fabian wasn't there. I got up and panicked. I headed downstairs. Everyone was their but Fabian.

"Where is Fabian?" I asked panicked

"I thought he was in your room?" Joy asked.

"He was. I woke up and he wasn't there." I cried. Joy ran over and hugged me. Fabian walked in everyone stared.

"Fabian!" I screamed running over crying.

"Where were you?" I cried.

"I went to my room this morning to change. I'm sorry." He said

"I didn't know where you were." I cried.

"I'm right here. You're ok." He said soothing me. I nodded. We sat down.

**6 days later.**

I woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Joy came in..

"Nina. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm not feeling well." I said. Then I remembered 5 days ago when Fabian and I did it. We didn't use protection. My face must have looked shocked so she decided to speak up.

"Fabian and I had sex 5 days ago and we didn't use protection." I said.

"What!" She screamed. I covered her mouth.

"Sh!" I whispered.

"We have to get an early pregnancy test." Joy said. We ran to our room. I threw on jeans. Joy was dressed already. Joy called a cab. I grabbed my money and we went downstairs.

"We will be right back." Joy screamed into the common room.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"Out." I screeched.

"Can I come?" Amber asked.

"No!" Joy and I screamed. The cab just arrived when we got outside and we entered. We got to the pharmacy and headed down and we headed down the aisle searching for the pregnancy test. I grabbed two and we paid for it. Once we paid for it we headed back into the cab and drove back to Anubis House. No one was there and we ran upstairs into the girl's bathroom and I opened the box and peed on the tip. We waited 3 minutes it beeped. The stick was pink. I peed on the second stick and waited three minutes and it was the same as the first positive. I cried on the floor. Joy held me.

"You have to tell Fabian. I will go get him." She finished. I nodded and she went to get him. He came in like 5 minutes later.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't speak. I just held up the stick.

"You're Pregnant?" he said. I nodded. He held me tight.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I am going to keep it." I said.

"I will be with you all the way." He said. I cried and he held me.

"First thing's first. We are going to tell Trudy." He said. I nodded. I threw both the pregnancy test away and we headed downstairs. Trudy was in the kitchen.

"Trudy. We need to talk to you. It's important." Fabian said.

"Sure. What's up?" she asked. I looked to my left and saw the whole house sitting at the kitchen table.

"Alone." I said. Trudy nodded and we made our way towards Fabians room.

"Trudy. I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh my word. Is Fabian the father?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"If its ok with you two I am going to book you guy's an appointment." She said. I nodded. she came back within 10 minutes and said that the appointment is tomorrow at noon. We nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina Pov:

Trudy Had got us an appointment today and noon. The Only people who know are Joy, Fabian, and Trudy. I looked at the clock. 11:30. I grabbed my purse and went to get Fabian to leave. I walked into his room to see him sitting on his bed shirtless. I went over to him and sat on his lap. He smiled and kissed me passionlessly.

"Whoa Fabian, trying to make a baby?" Mick joked.

If he only he knew. I stood up and walked to the door. I heard the cab honk and Fabian come out of his room. We went outside and got in the cab. When we got to the doctors we waited out in the lobby.

"Nina Martin?" The doctor called.

I stood up with Fabian by my side. We laced our fingers together and walked to the room. The doctor had me lie down and lift up my shirt. Fabian sat in a chair next to the bed and he held my hand. The doctor applied some gel on rubbed it on my stomach.

"Oh my gosh that's cold!" I whined.

Fabian laughed and rubbed my arm.

"Well the babies seem pretty healthy." The doctor said looking at the sonogram.

"Wait, Babies?" Fabian asked.

"Yes. You're having twins. You can see the two yolk sacs." The doctor pointed out.

I just sat there stunned. We never planned for twins. Heck we didn't even plan for one! The doctor let us leave and me and Fabian went home.

Amber POV:

I was in the bathroom wiping the steam off the mirror from the shower. I looked down and saw something on the ground by the trash can. I picked it up. A pregnancy Test. Not only that, but it was positive.

I heard Fabian and Nina Come upstairs and into Nina and I's room. I snuck up to the door hoping to hear their conversation.

"So Twins?" I heard Nina say

"Ya, I'm so excited! But we have to tell the house sooner or later." Fabian Said

"Maybe when I start to show." Nina said

I was overcome with excitement. I ran down the stairs and started squealing

"Amber, will you shut up!" Joy sneered

Amber laughed and sat down

"Why were you squealing anyway?" Mara asked from her position on Jerome's lap

"I couldn't think of what to say so I just shrieked

"FABINA BABY!"

Everyone looked shocked. They were all looking behind me. I turned around to see a teary Nina and an unsure Fabian. Why did I just tell everyone? Nina Ran into Fabians room and Fabian followed shortly. I heard sobs and knew I had upset Nina.

Fabian POV:

After comforting Nina she fell asleep. I walked back out to the common room. Everyone looked up at me.

"So Nina's Pregnant?" Mick asked

"Ya, with twins" I stated simply

Joy Smiled and laid her head on Mick's shoulder. They had just started dating.

"So you happy Man?" Jerome asked

"Yea ecstatic, can't wait." I said

Sorry if that was short! Ive been busy. Like super busy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry For the wait!

I don't own House of Anubis :/

Nina POV:

I woke up the next day in Fabians bed. I sat up and remembered what happened yesterday. I was pissed off at Amber because she told everyone I was pregnant. What type of best friend is she? I walked out into the common room and sat down on Fabians lap. He smiled and kissed my cheek. Since today is Saturday we don't have school. Everyone but Mick and Joy were going shopping today. I stood up and went upstairs to get changed. After everyone was dressed we all left.

Joy POV:

After everyone left I went in Mick's room. He was still sleeping. I laughed at him and then hit him with a pillow. He shot up really fast. He looked at me and laughed. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me down next to him. He kissed me and I kissed back. The Kiss was beginning to get heated. He started taking my shirt off and I helped him. I took his shirt off and then he took my pants off. I pulled his pants down while he discarded my bra. We took off our boxers and panties and did it. Once we were done we got dressed and went to watch a movie.

Nina POV:

We and Fabian went into the Maternity clothing store to buy some clothes. He helped me pick out some shirts, some dresses and some pants. After that we went to the Music store. While Fabian was looking at the Guitars I bought him a new guitar pick Necklace that was blue with the words 'Daddy' in black. I quickly paid for in and stuck it in my purse. We also went to the book store and got a few Teen pregnancy/ Teen parenting books. When we were done we all met up at the entrance and went home.

*Week Later* Nina POV:

I woke up to joy running out of the room and into the bathroom. I wonder what's wrong with her. She came back in with tears streaming down her face.

"Joy? What's wrong?" I asked

She shook her head and went over to her bed. She grabbed her box and pulled out two pregnancy tests. She handed me both of them. Positive.

"Have you told Mick?" I asked

She shook her head. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"You need to tell him soon. Fabian took the news okay, So Mick should too." I said

She nodded and grabbed her clothes and went to change. Oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! 2 updates! Well now I have something to do since I'm all alone :/

I don't own HOUSE OF ANUBIS

Joy Pov:

After I got changed I walked down to the common room. Everyone was there except Mick. I figured he was in his room. I walked down to his room and opened the door. He was combing his hair. He turned and looked at me. He smiled and gave me a big hug. I smiled and pulled away.

"Joy? Is something wrong?"

I looked down. I took the pregnancy test out of my pocket and handed it to him

"Please don't be mad" I mumbled.

I looked up only to see Mick's Face really close to mine.

"I'm not mad I promise." He said before kissing me.

Mick POV:

Joy and I left the room to tell Trudy.

"Trudy! We need to talk to you!" I yelled.

Within seconds Trudy came up to us.

"What do you need dearies?" Trudy asked.

"Well, um, I'm kind of, pregnant." Joy stuttered.

Trudy gasped." I'll make you an appointment for tomorrow.

Nina Pov:

It's been two months. Me and Fabian are have a boy and a girl. And Joy is having a baby boy. Trudy is making the cellar into Me, Fabian, Mick and Joys rooms for when the babies are born. There are four rooms and 2 bathrooms. Fabian and I's room is a dark blue. And Mick and Joys is a red color. For our babies rooms its split. Have of the room is blue and the other room is pink. Joy and Mick's babies' room is green with soccer balls, baseballs, tennis balls, basketballs, hockey pucks, all over. I only have a small bump. Today we are all moving into the new rooms. Fabian insists on bringing all my stuff down because he doesn't want me or the babies to get hurt. He would bring everything downstairs and I would unpack it.

Fabian:

We all just finished moving our stuff down stairs. So Mick, joy, Nina and I were all sitting in a circle thinking of names.

Joy and Mick like Conner or Bryan for their baby. And Nina and I like Morgan or Haley for our girl, and Brad or Noah for our boy.

(Please PM me or REVIEW with your favorite name up there ^^^^^^^^^)

"We should all go baby clothes shopping right now! It would be sooo fun!" Joy said.

We all agreed. The girls grabbed their purses while we called a cab. When the Cabs got here we all went to pick out clothes. I and Nina picked out 6 onesies for each of our babies. Also some shirts pants, sock, shoes, and blankets. We also picked out some baby toys.( Clothes listed on bottom of page)

After we bought everything we went home. We put all the clothes away and then went to bed.

Thanks for reading!

Moy baby Boy: Conner or Bryan

Fabina Baby girl: Morgan or Haley

Fabina baby Boy: Brad or Noah

Pm Me or Review ur fave name!

Clothes

Fabina baby girl: Pink onsie with a princess on it. Purple onsie with daddies little angle on it. Blue onsie with pink flowers. Yellow onsie with Winnie the Pooh on it. Baseball Jersey onsie. A Pink one with Mommies girl on it

Fabina Baby Boy: Blue onsie with yellow stars and rocket ship. Blue onsie that says My names trouble. Green one with soccer balls on it. Baseball jersey onsie. Green onsie with dinos on it. A white one with red baseball lace patterns.

Moy Baby Boy: Baseball jersey onsie. Basketball jersey. Soccer jersey. I love sports onsie. I love mom onsie I love dad onsie. My name spells trouble


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own house of Anubis

Nina Pov:

I am currently 6 months Pregnant. We have decided on the Names, Noah and Gabrielle. Joy and Mick Joy and I are both getting ready to go shopping for some more clothes for us and the baby. While I was walking down the stairs to meet Fabian I felt something wet drip down my leg. I called for Fabian and he came and helped me. My water had broken. So that means the babies would be born 3 months premature. Trudy called a cab to come pick us up. Fabian ran to the cellar and into our room to get the hospital bag. I was sitting on the couch freaking out with Amber next to me trying to calm me down. When the Cab got here me and Fabian left quickly. The rest of the house is waiting for their cabs to come. I was super nervous because the babies are 3 months premature.

Fabian was helping me calm down while rubbing my back. When we got to the hospital Fabian checked us in and they quickly got us a room. Within thirty minutes the rest of the house was here.

"Okay if you're not staying for the birth please go wait in the waiting room." The doctor said.

Everyone but Fabian left. The doctor took him in the back to get ready. Within five minutes Fabian came back wearing blue scrubs. He came by me and held my hand. Within 45 minutes both of our babies were born. Gabrielle Patricia Rutter and Noah Mick Rutter.

I guess it was kind of bittersweet. Because before I could hold them they were taken to the ICU. They were weighed in as 4 pounds seven ounces. We were all waiting in the room for them to bring the babies back. In about a hour they brought them in wrapped in little blankets. I held both of them. I was so happy. I then handed them to Fabian to let him hold

"There sooo cute!" amber squealed.

Everyone got to hold them and then had to leave for the night.

Fabian POV: I was so happy for these babies. Even though they are premature. Once everyone left we put the babies on the cots and I stayed the night with Nina and the twins.

Nina Pov:

When I woke up Fabian was holding Gabrielle and Noah was still asleep.

I got up and went in the bathroom to change. ME and Fabian got all our stuff and went back to Anubis, with our two new bundles. When we arrived we walked in everyone jumped out Yelling surprise. Trudy got her camera to take pictures of the babies then we walked downstairs to put Gabby and Noah to bed. Once they were in bed Fabian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"I love you" he breathed into my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you too" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Joys POV:

Its been about a month since Nina and Fabian had therer babies. There super adorable but so much work. You can see the strain its putting on their relationship. There always fighting. Im Curently 7 months. Me and Mick Decided on Naming the baby Connor Byrant Cambell.

"Fabian just leave me alone!" nina screamed while walking to theire room and slamming the door.

I look in the foyer and see fabian sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Mick was sitting next to him talking and Amber had just ran into Ninas room to calm her down. This was an everday thing.

Amber POV:

"Come on nins, hes a boy he dosent understand how hard it is on you" i said to nina as she sobbed into her pillow.

"Just go Amber, please" nina cried.

I sighed and walked up the stairs. Joy was sitting on the other side of FAbian with Mick talking to him. Gabby (nickname) and Noah were both in there playpens.

*2 months later*

Nina POV:

Gabby and Noah, both three months old, are finally sleeping through the night. So me and Fabian are finally getting all of our sleep. Its currently 11:00 pm.

Fabian walks into the room and slides into bed with me. He wraps his arms around my waist and puts is head in the crrok of my neck

"I love you"

"I love you too"

3AM

Joys POV:

For some reason i cant sleep. ive been tossing and turning in Micks arms and my stomach is killing me. Suddenly i soak myself. mick apparently feels it because he jolts awake and tries to help me. It takes a second to sink in but: The baby is coming.

Sorry for the lack of updates! but i hope this keeps you happy! Im gunna be updating as many stories as i can. ttyl Review with ideas for the next chapter!


End file.
